escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Café con libros
680px|center Índice de artículos principales ---- ---- • Biografías ---- # Alberto Masferrer # Alberto Rivas Bonilla # Alfonso Espino # Alfonso Quijada Urías # Álvaro Menen Desleal # Ángela Becerra Acevedo # Armando Molina Recinos # Arturo Ambrogi # C. Gerardo Perla # Carlos Alberto Soriano # Carlos Castro (escritor) # Carlos Ernesto García # Claribel Alegría # Claudia Hernández # Claudia Lars # Consuelo de Saint-Exupéry # Cynthia Mc Leod # David Escobar Galindo # David Joaquín Guzmán # Diego Jesús Jiménez # Eduardo Sacheri # Edwin Ernesto Ayala # Elisabeth Mann Borgese # Elisabeth Mann Borgese # Erika Mann # Francisco Antonio Gamboa # Francisco Gavidia # Guillermo Yepes Boscán # Horacio Castellanos Moya # Hugh Howey # Hugo Lindo Olivares # Isabel Gómez Muñoz # Isaías Gamboa Herrera # Ítalo López Vallecillos # Jacinta Escudos # Javier Ramos # Jorge Héctor Paladini # Jorgelina Cerritos # José Batres Montúfar # José Costa Figueiras # José María Méndez Calderón # José María Peralta Lagos # José Raúl Fraguela Martínez # José Roberto Cea # José Roberto Cea‎‎ # José Rutilio Quezada # Juan Camilo Jaramillo López # Juan Felipe Toruño # Krisma Mancía‎ # Luis Gallegos Valdés # Luis Romero Pérez # Manlio Argueta # Marcelo Dos Santos‎‎ # Mario Javier Vaena # Marisa López Soria # Matías Romero Coto # Matilde Elena López # Melitón Barba # Miguel Tomás Murillo # Nora Méndez # Pedro Padilla # Prudencia Ayala # Rafael Francisco Góchez # Rafael Menjívar Ochoa # Ramón González Montalvo‎ # Reina Isabel Arias de Paniagua‎ # Ricardo Lindo Fuentes # Roberto Armijo # Roger Lindo # Tryno Maldonado # Vicente Acosta # Waldo Chávez Velasco # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ---- • Libros y Novelas ---- # ¡Absalón, Absalón!‎ # ¡Cómo molo! (Otra de Manolito Gafotas) # ¡Cómo molo! # ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! # ¡Justicia, señor Gobernador! # ¡Muuu! # ¡Viven!, la tragedia de los Andes # ¡Voto a Bríos! # ¿Arde París? # ¿Cómo crece tu jardín? # ¿Dónde te escondes? # ¿Fue él? # ¿Quién mató a Cristián Kustermann? # ¿Quién mató a Palomino Molero? # ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas? # 1.280 almas # 100 gotas de sangre y 200 de sudor # 1408 (Stephen King) # 1922 (Stephen King) # 22/11/63 # 2312 # 2666 # 377A, madera de héroe # 628-E8 # 7 de Julio # A la orilla del agua # A Manhã do Mundo # A mí me aplauden # A orillas del río Piedra me senté y lloré # A quien corresponda # A salto de mata, crónica de un fracaso precoz # A sangre fría # A sangre y fuego # A sus plantas rendido un león # A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí # A vuestros cuerpos dispersos # Abel Sánchez, una historia de pasión # Adiós, primos # Alex de Ixlar y el encapuchado en el hielo‎ # Alicia # Aloma # Ángel Guerra (1891) # Antología de la poesía del siglo XX en República Dominicana # Árbol del Paraíso # Asesinato en Bardsley Mews # Asesinato en el campo de golf # Asesinato en el Orient Express # Asesinato en la calle Hickory # Asesinato en Mesopotamia # Auxiliar de Justicia # Bailén # Bajo la lluvia Dios no existe # Bajo Sospecha. Militares en el Uruguay democrático # Cabo Trafalgar # Cádiz # Cárcel de Amor # Cartas sobre la mesa # Cazadores de sombras # Celda 211 # Cianuro espumoso # Cinco cerditos # Cocorí # Condenada # Consciencia más allá de la vida # Cornelia Bororquia # Crónicas de la Marca del Este # Cuentos de la Alhambra # Danza de dragones # Después del funeral # Destino desconocido # Deuda de honor # Deus ex machina # Diagonal # Diccionari normatiu valencià # Diez días de julio # Diez negritos # Doble culpabilidad # Doble pista # Doctor sueño # Doctor sueño # Dormir al sol # Efemérides‎‎ # El abuelo # El Aleph # El asedio # El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd # El atroz redentor Lazarus Morell # El callejón de los milagros # El camino de los sueños # El canto del cuco # El capital en el siglo XXI # El caso Bonapelch # El caso de los anónimos # El caso del baile de la Victoria # El cerebro y el mito del yo # El corazón de la tierra # El cuadro # El enigmático señor Quin # El espejo del muerto # El espejo se rajó de parte a parte # El estanque de fuego‎‎ # El expreso de Plymouth # El francotirador paciente # El gran Vázquez, coge el dinero y corre # El guapo Antonio # El gusano de seda # El halcón maltés # El héroe discreto # El hombre del traje color castaño # El impostor (Javier Cercas) # El informe de Brodie # El jinete polaco # El juego de Ripper # El juego de té Arlequín y otras historias # El lápiz del carpintero # El libro de arena # El misterio de Cornwall # El misterio de la guía de ferrocarriles # El misterio de las siete esferas # El misterio de Listerdale # El misterio de Pale Horse # El misterio de Sans Souci # El misterio de Sittaford # El misterio del tren azul # El misterioso caso de Styles # El misterioso señor Brown # El Moto # El Mundo del Río # El podenco de la muerte # El policía de la Biblioteca # El principio del placer # El rey del Trébol # El robo de los planos del submarino # El rodaballo # El secreto de Chimneys # El secreto de Gaudlin Hall # El son entero # El templete de Nasse-House # El tercer piso # El testamento‎ # El testigo mudo # El tren de las 4:50 # El truco de los espejos # El umbral de la eternidad # Eleanor & Park # En el hotel Bertram # Érase una vez un príncipe republicano # Escupiré sobre vuestra tumba # Eugenia Grandet # Faustófeles # Ficciones # Flash Boys, una revuelta Wall Street # Gente muerta # Guía de los Fundamentos para la Dirección de Proyectos # Hacia cero # Historia del Abencerraje y la hermosa Jarifa # Historia universal de la infamia # Historias inconscientes (Vidas al límite) # Holodomor, la desconocida tragedia ucraniana (1932-1933) # Ídolos rotos # Inferno (2013) # Inocencia trágica # Inseguro a cualquier velocidad # Intriga en Bagdad # Javier Velasco Yeregui, sacerdote, sabio, amigo # La analfabeta que era un genio de los números # La aventura de Johnnie Waverly # La aventura de la cocinera # La aventura de un fotógrafo en La Plata # La aventura del tocador de señoras # La bola dorada y otras historias # La búsqueda de lo absoluto # La caja de bombones # La carga # La casa de Hades # La casa de hojas # La casa de latón # La casa torcida # La ciudad de los prodigios # La ciudad de oro y de plomo‎‎‎ # La clave del éxito # La española inglesa # La forja de un rebelde # La forja # La gran desmemoria. Lo que Suárez olvidó y el Rey prefiere no recordar # La herencia de los Lemesurier # La ideología alemana # La invención de Morel # La llama # La lluvia amarilla # La máquina de los sueños # La masonería uruguaya, el fin de la discreción # La mina perdida # La muerte de Lord Edgware # La muerte visita al dentista # La mujer loca # La niebla que te envuelve # La noche de los peones # La noche de los peones # La Orden de Judas # La otra vida de Belén # La peste # La piel del tambor # La pirámide roja # La puerta del destino # La Regenta # La rosa de sangre # La ruta # La sagrada familia # La señora McGinty ha muerto # La sombra de la serpiente # La tercera muchacha # La tigresa ardiente # La tigresa blanca # La tigresa desesperada # La trayectoria del bumerán # La última bruja de Trasmoz # La venganza de Nofret # Lágrimas de guerrera # Lalia, Ensayos de Estudio Lingüístico de la Sociedad # Las batallas en el desierto # Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo # Las ilusiones perdidas # Las manzanas # Las Montañas Blancas‎ # Las tres bodas de Manolita # Leal # Lejos de ti esta primavera # Liberty Defined # Libro Guinness de los récords # Los aires difíciles # Los años de peregrinación del chico sin color # Los Arrieros del Agua # Los chuanes # Los crímenes del abecedario # Los cuatro grandes # Los discípulos de Baco # Los elefantes pueden recordar # Los elementos del desastre # Los fresones rojos # Los niños # Los ojos del escritor # Los ojos que vieron la muerte # Los relojes # Los trabajos de Hércules # Los Trípodes‎ # Louis Lambert # Lunas en vez de sombras y otros relatos de ciencia ficción # Maldad bajo el sol # Mamita Yunai # Manifiesto del Partido Comunista # Manolito Gafotas # Manual de cocina del Instituto Crandon # Marcos Ramírez, aventuras de un muchacho # Matar es fácil # Matrimonio de sabuesos # Memorias de un solterón # Menos que cero # Mi corazón de metal, narraciones fantásticas # Mi madrina # Milagro en los Andes, mis 72 días en la montaña y mi largo regreso a casa # Misterio en el Caribe # Mr. Mercedes # Muerte en el Nilo # Muerte en la vicaría # Muerte en las nubes # Murámonos Federico # Navidades trágicas # Némesis (1971) # Némesis (1989) # Nido de avispas # No digas que estás solo # No entren al 1408, antología en español tributo a Stephen King # No estamos locos # Noche eterna # Olympia # Órdenes ejecutivas # Padre Muerte # Panteón # Parker Pyne investiga # Pasajero para Frankfurt # Peligro inminente # Personal # Plan de evasión # Pleamares de la vida # Plenilunio # PLUNA. La caja negra # Poemas (Agatha Christie) # Poirot infringe la ley # Poirot investiga # Por los cerros de Úbeda # Primeros casos de Poirot # Problema en el mar # Problema en Pollensa # Puerto Limón # Rada # Reacciona # Ready Player One # Rebeldías líricas # Retrato inacabado # Rinconete y Cortadillo # Rostros de bronce # Rudolf Steiner # Sangre en la piscina # Sangre y arena # Se anuncia un asesinato # Séraphîta # Serás mía o de nadie # Si esto es un hombre # Sin Duda, la canción y la novela # Song Reader # Srta. Marple y 13 problemas # Su Santidad: los papeles secretos de Benedicto XVI # Te diría que fuéramos al río Bravo a llorar pero debes saber que ya no hay río ni llanto # Te prometo un imperio # Telémaco # Telón # Tenochtitlan, la última batalla de los aztecas # Terror en la embajada, la historia oculta de los crímenes en Costa Rica # Testigo de cargo # The Banksia Atlas # The Problem of Political Authority: An Examination of the Right to Coerce and the Duty to Obey # The Silkworm # Tiempo rescatado # Tinta Invisible, un cuento romántico en versos # Todo es eventual # Todos los muertos tienen la misma piel # Trafalgar # Tragedia en tres actos # Tres ratones ciegos # Triángulo de Rodas # Últimas tardes con Teresa # Últimos casos de Miss Marple # Un amor sin nombre # Un buen matrimonio # Un cadáver en la biblioteca # Un crimen dormido # Un dios solitario y otros relatos # Un drama a orillas del mar # Un fuego lento # Un gato en el palomar # Un grito en las tinieblas, la vida de Zárate Arkham # Un puñado de centeno # Un robo increíble # Un rostro en la multitud # Un triste ciprés # Una estrella sobre Belén # Una extensión justa‎ # Una hija es una hija # Una historia de amor y oscuridad # Una historia secreta de la consciencia # Una visita inesperada # Ursule Mirouët # Ven y dime cómo vives # Ventana secreta, jardín secreto # Viaje a la Sierra de Segura # Voces anónimas (Siniestro) # Walden # Wicked, memorias de una bruja mala # Y las montañas hablaron # Yerba santa # Yo el Supremo # Yo y el Imbécil # Yo, Claudio # Yo, mi, me... contigo # Z. Marcas # Zalacaín el aventurero # Zaragoza # Zazie en el metro # Zuckerman encadenado # Zuckerman Unbound # Zumalacárregui # La puerta vacía # Grey # Career of Evil # Las tres bodas de Manolita # Logia # La entrega # Abril quebrado # La caída de Cinco # El estudiante # El amante japonés # Cuervos sangrientos # Adulterio # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Categoría:Artículos